Question: Convert the angle 4.75 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $4.75 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $272^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)